


秘密情人

by baroque_todd



Series: 帝二世 [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, 幼帝二世 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baroque_todd/pseuds/baroque_todd
Summary: 师与生应当相互教导。





	秘密情人

（1）  
马其顿王子深以为然。  
老师就在身下，黑衬衣在一阵子剧烈挣扎里被揉的不成样子，成年男人细碎喘息着，胸膛大幅度起落，最终放弃了反抗。  
“老师是第一次？从前没有过情人，老师知不知道怎么做呢？”  
亚历山大问着，同时手指不老实地捏住埃尔梅罗二世下颌，揉搓那一块细嫩皮肉。未来的征服王手段娴熟，若他的老师是一只猫，恐怕此时已经发出了舒服的呼噜声。  
可埃尔梅罗二世显然不是猫，人努力拧动脖颈，想将头偏到另一边。他吓得够呛，却又得忍住了不露出惧色，把分泌过多的唾液吞下去，喉结一上一下律动，那隐秘的吞咽声让亚历山大更兴奋了。  
“主动说要代替那些小孩来陪侍的是老师，现在怕成这个样子的还是老师，”他说着松开了捏住对方下巴的手，摸索下去，探进埃尔梅罗二世尚未解开的西装领口，隔着皱巴巴的黑衬衫揉弄老师并不算饱满的胸口：  
“既然都答应下来了，就做好被我当奴隶用到哭的准备哦？”  
臣子脸上别扭，身体倒很快有了反应，他不过是拿稀疏平常的手法引诱，埃尔梅罗二世的乳头却很快硬起来，亚历山大的拇指在这人胸口上打圈儿，清楚感觉到鼓鼓的肉粒被衣料磨蹭到挺立。  
“呜——”  
真的是处子啊，就这样摸了一下，对方居然就红着脸发出了轻而软的呻吟。  
埃尔梅罗二世并没有向萍水相逢的学生透露过多有关自己的故事——但亚历山大总归猜到一点儿，从自己生活的时代往后再几千年，风土人情都迥异，老师对情爱的观念或许和自己也有很大差距。  
——都已经快要三十岁啦，居然还没有经历人事，如果是在马其顿，这人恐怕要被笑掉门牙。  
可就是老师把今天本来会被送来侍寝的小姑娘打发走了，亚历山大从凯旋的庆功宴上回来的时候喝的微醺，脑子和脚步都有些轻浮，听埃尔梅罗二世说到这一节便忍不住开了个玩笑，要对方赔他侍候人——本来不过是玩笑罢了，那位军师居然真的踌躇起来，耳朵烧得通红。亚历山看得眼热，坐下来伸手撩了一下老师的长头发。  
老师就很不错呢——赔不出来的话用自己来抵也可以的。  
他迷迷糊糊的想，对方虽然青涩，但却意外的露出了平时绝不会表现出的可爱模样，如果把那些快乐的事教给老师，对方又会变成什么样子？  
“不——呃！”  
因为被隔着衣衫掐住了一边乳头拧动，埃尔梅罗二世把拒绝的话又吞了下去，那几个本来应该义正辞严的音节在他喉咙里碎成呜咽。亚历山大吻他，吮舔他喉结，臣子呜咽着想合拢双腿，被小王子粗暴地阻止。  
他把膝盖粗暴地抵进来，触到成年人大腿根部，不轻不重按压那个部位。韦伯·维尔维特浑身无力，血液从指尖向下体奔流，人面红耳赤，脑浆煮成一壶沸腾的咖啡。身体则诚实地多，已经尽职尽责对着自己憧憬的君主勃起了。  
西裤过分紧绷，有了反应的地方根本掩饰不住。亚历山大咧嘴笑着，伸手去抓老师不知道往哪里放才好的手，继而贴在那一团肿胀上，很是下流地揉弄起来。  
“好热，老师自己摸摸看。”  
他凑近埃尔梅罗二世，把水汽呵在男人颈子里，老师又害羞了，挣扎着要把手挪开，被学生更用力地按住，隔着薄薄布料，性器的热度和硬度难以忽视，亚历山大引导身下的臣子解开西裤，将贴身的那一件连同外裤都褪到了大腿以下。  
——怎么会这样呢。  
韦伯·维尔维特已然无力推拒学生的侵略，亚历山大的手盖在自己手背上，五指从自己指缝里插过去，抚摸着他抬头的性器上下撸动，把龟头揉地发红发肿。  
少年不知轻重的粗暴蹂躏把这人弄得痛呼出声，不过快感迎头赶上，被热浪拍打下腹，埃尔梅罗二世浑身酸麻酥软，马眼里痒的止都止不住，腰肢也一时间没了力气，只知道用空余的那只手攀住了小王子的肩膀，把一半体重都倾到对方手臂上。  
“是不是舒服一些了？”  
亚历山大问，他摸索着用食指抠挖对方柱顶小穴，反复不过几次，指尖就被打湿了。这人暗自欢喜，明白了他总皱眉头的军师并非铁板一块，那副冷清皮囊底下居然是这样敏感的身子，碰一碰就要淌出蜜汁。  
“唔……哈，不行……停下……呃！”  
看老师慢慢得趣，当学生的自然更卖力，埃尔梅罗二世仍然是涩的很，被小孩子玩到喷汁以后慌得立刻就要夹紧腿——亚历山大当然没让他得逞，急忙挤在人身前，将他一侧脚踝抓住，向边上拉开了。  
“老师要乖一些，”他温柔地说：“如果是奴隶，我可以用绳子把他打开成任何一个好用的姿势，但老师身子这样弱，用那些东西大概会很痛，我也并不舍得。”  
他这样说着，一边解开了埃尔梅罗二世尚平整的西装，老师咬住下唇，肩背上单薄的肌肉全部纠结起来，亚历山大手里动作不停，抬头引着年长的那个接吻。军师的嘴唇线条寡淡，可这人本身太有意思了，导致那寡淡的唇也让人喜欢，叫他自己咬破了总是不太划算。埃尔梅罗二世与他纠缠的手也沾上了淫水，被带着拨弄柱身的时候发出细微滑腻的水响，他紧紧闭着眼睛，眼镜狼狈地滑落到鼻尖，被亚历山大用空余的那只手摘下来摆到旁边去了。  
少年吻他下颌的曲线，用牙齿细细磨蹭充血红肿的耳垂，最后扳过对方的面孔，拿舌头撬开了老师的嘴。  
并不比撬开一只牡蛎要艰难多少，他千年后的臣子一直是温顺的，无意义的抵抗不痛不痒，看着也十分可爱，那紧致柔软的内壁比牡蛎更烫，亚历山大拨撩他，舌头勾过人口腔上壁，纠缠那根软舌，反复摩擦触碰，尝到了一点雪茄的味道。  
唾液因为异物入侵而大量分泌，口中不多的氧气被小王子攫取一空，埃尔梅罗二世被学生的舌头玩到腿软，口水从嘴角溢出，自颈项滑落，把锁骨和未褪去的衬衣都打湿了。眼前一片漆黑，快感被放大了几百倍从身体每个角落传来，上面下面全都变成了湿糊糊黏答答的一片，泥泞高热，好像再碰一碰就能高潮。  
“老师。”  
亚历山大却在这时候喊他，一只手抚上埃尔梅罗二世潮红的脸庞，触感湿黏。少年温柔地从这个吻里撤退，拇指碰过他眼帘，撒娇似得哄劝：  
“睁开眼睛看看我，好不好？”  
做臣子的没办法拒绝。  
红发的学生在他眼前模糊成像，继而清晰起来，亚历山大忍得辛苦，鼻尖上沁出一点汗，他上身轻甲未褪，只将下身硌人的革裙解开了。少年性器粗长，与那张清秀甜美的面孔鲜明对比，肉柱已经半勃，挤在老师大腿根部磨蹭，辐射出使人难以忽视的热度。  
看埃尔梅罗二世乖乖睁眼，小王子咧嘴笑了，他伸手将两个指头顶进老师嘴里，模仿舌头的动作搅动抠挖，成年人尝到腥味，脑袋里晴天霹雳，终于明白了方才蹭在脸上黏腻的东西，同现在吞咽下去的都是自己被学生榨出的淫水。  
“唔……”  
“老师的嘴真好。”  
他的学生认真评价，埃尔梅罗二世瑟缩了一下，君主的手移走后，他反射性松开性器，完全勃起挺翘的柱身被前液打湿，在空气里可怜地立着，好像受了冷落。亚历山大向前蹭了一些，从这人腰上翻下去，重新又抓住了老师的手。  
“——我是说真的，老师的嘴好舒服，比女孩子的身子还热，又这么紧。”  
少年人眼睛里闪着光，没羞没臊地搂住他，火热的东西顶在埃尔梅罗二世腰侧，把自己瘦弱的臣子烫地说不出话。  
“我想请老师吃肉。”

（2）

“什么？”  
虽然没有领会到亚历山大的调笑，但这个人很快就明白了对方想让他“吃”的是哪里的肉。  
这种事……  
年长的导师低声呜咽，拿余光打量少年大咧咧翘起的性器——那种长度怎么可能一口吞下去呢——年轻人的东西通红，柱身上兀出经络，顶端被前液打湿而泛着水光，要把它含进嘴里舔吮，这是本来只会出现在三级片和成人游戏里的事情。  
“我……”  
埃尔梅罗二世为难的模样把小王子逗乐了，对方向后仰去，手臂支撑身体打量军师，那张脸上少见地出现了揶揄的表情：  
“老师真的是太纯情了。”  
他漫不经心地扶着自己的性器，手法过于娴熟地撸动了一下：  
“想看的话就大方看啊，被它弄哭之前，总要先记住犯人的样子嘛。”  
“……不是的。”  
埃尔梅罗二世舌头打结，一句话酝酿半晌还是没了下文，他开始把眼神移到旁边去了，却又忍不住要回头瞥一眼。亚历山大眨了眨眼睛，端详了他好一会儿，终于扬起了一边的眉毛。  
“哦……没有经验是吗？”他故作惊讶，而后貌似宽慰地拍了拍大腿：“没关系的，过来一点，我来教您。”  
于是埃尔梅罗二世半推半就被引导着趴跪下去，埋头在学生腿间。他衬衣乱七八糟敞开着，散落在脸颊上的头发给亚历山大揩了一把，拢到耳后去了，人就着这样的姿势，乳头恰好也蹭在学生肌肉紧实的腿上，摩擦之间又痒又涨，正需要被仔细对待，或者略微用力侍弄，可亚历山大好像忘记了这一茬事，一心一意指导老师为自己口交。小王子的身体正在少年向青年人生长的过渡期中，四肢虽然纤细，却已经显出了肌肉的弧度，力气也有些收不住，略有些粗暴地将老师往腰间按了下去。  
“——要好好舔哦。”  
他探手过来，握住了埃尔梅罗二世因为疏忽而冷落的欲望，拇指抚过马眼，用指甲刮了一下。成年人给激地哆嗦，下意识张嘴把亚历山大连着龟头带小半柱身都含了进去。性器腥臊，人满嘴的雄性气味，忍不住本能想要退后把东西吐出来，后脑却被更用力压住再按地深了。那滚烫微咸的肉块在他口中不止大了一圈，几乎要顶到喉咙眼。  
亚历山大发出了叹息声。  
老师笨拙的伺候着，口腔内壁滚烫湿润，说不舒服是假，但这人太生疏，只含着龟头吮吸，连前后吞吐一下都不知道，总是不太爽利。他忍了半晌终于耐不住，便伸手插进老师长发，主动挺腰抽送起来。  
“唔——”  
埃尔梅罗二世尚在学生浓烈麝香味中迷糊着，以为得到片刻喘息，仓促间被这样粗暴地操弄进去，软舌抵住龟头，本能地要把那东西往外推，可亚历山大力气不小，几乎把他唇角蹭破了。年长的这个方寸大乱，却仍然想着收起牙齿不要磕到学生才好。少年拉扯着他的长发逼迫人仰头，以便顺势将老师的嘴巴操地更开些，一直抵到咽喉。小王子大开大合，好像征服一匹烈马，用慢到折磨人的动作后撤些许，再猛地插进去，他上面弄得激烈，手上也没个分寸，把埃尔梅罗二世的阴茎套弄地咕啾咕啾吐出汁水，一股股往外冒。  
臣子泪眼朦胧，双腿已经情不自禁张地大开，脱力跪倒在亚历山大身侧，要靠学生一只胳膊扶住了才能挺直腰，却努力仰头啜吮君主那根阴茎，两颊都微凹了下去，人咽喉也因为触碰异物而反射性收缩，操起来又紧又爽。少年粗暴的动作把他嘴角蹭的发红发肿，一时难以咽下的涎水混合着前液从那里流出来——这模样和平日里冷冰冰的老师太不一样了，倒是很好的讨好了征服王。  
小王子捏住老师下颌，慢慢从人嘴里退了出来，性器拍打在埃尔梅罗二世脸上，留下一道湿漉漉的水痕。那位军师微张着嘴，大抵失魂落魄，一时间没有反应过来。他嘴唇染着一层薄红，因为不断的抽插而沾满涎水，油灯下水光淋漓，显然已经被操的烂熟。  
“真骚啊……老师就这么喜欢吗？”  
亚历山大是故意的，他手上动作仍然未停，却能好整以暇，客气又坏心眼地发问。埃尔梅罗二世瘫软在这人臂弯里，身体最脆弱的部分被揉捏着，只能发出破碎不堪的淫声和啜泣。  
并不是不喜欢——但这种事真的能毫无廉耻的说出口吗。  
被倾慕的君王当做过夜的奴隶使用，好像越过了韦伯·维尔维特对君臣关系的想象，但实在是太舒服了，对象又是如假包换的征服王伊斯坎达尔，因此把自己的身体也一并奉上好像也没有逻辑上的问题。他把头埋在少年人并不宽阔，却足够承受自己拥抱的肩膀上，轻而慢的点了点头。  
“喜欢——”人低声说：“我很荣幸。”  
他的嗓子刚刚被过度侵占，这时候声线沙哑的不成样子，而亚历山大愣了愣，旋即被老师的回应鼓舞了。少年笑着把他揽在怀里，吻他锁骨，用鼻尖蹭开虚掩着的衬衣啃咬他肿胀不堪的乳肉，在苍白肌肤上留下齿印。刺痛伴随酥痒像电流把埃尔梅罗二世震的浑身发麻，快感层叠淤积，他好像真的把自己当做了被君主狎玩的娼妓，或者那种在某次宴会趁兴的时候随手抱在怀里的，某种类似情人的东西。被王教导情事，被完全打开，彻底占有，那种绮丽又背德的遐想使人更加冲动。  
“我也很高兴，老师。”  
这时候少年人抱住他的腰，一点点吮下去，从肚脐舔到小腹，像小狼狗把猎物从头到尾嗅个遍再考虑下嘴，他磨蹭着老师下身柔软稀疏的毛发，扶住韦伯·维尔维特即将到达崩溃巅峰的阴茎，把吻放在水汪汪的马眼上，温柔地啜了一口。  
“领受这份荣耀的人是老师你，我高兴的不得了。”  
王正沙哑着嗓子说情话，每个音节都透出甜蜜，郑重又满足，而他所占有的对象是自己，并非“随便什么奴隶”。  
于是埃尔梅罗二世在亚历山大意料之中地瞪大眼睛合紧双唇，继而狠狠咬牙，一头磕在小王子额头上。他大腿内侧一时间抽搐，流转全身的酥麻终于找到了发泄的出口——他从前很难有这样的体验，意识逐渐模糊，好像被什么无形的东西不断拉长。  
少年手心一片湿热，连掌纹都被打湿，精液从他皮革和薄纱包裹的指缝里流出来，滴答滴答，全都落在了厚重绒毯里。  
“老师的第一次交给我啦。”  
片刻的宁静以后，亚历山大柔声道，他声音还哑着，饱含未发泄的欲求，却被别的什么东西压抑住了未曾爆发：  
“居然撑了这么久，一定要好好奖赏才是。”  
埃尔梅罗二世仍短促喘息着，就着射精时的那个姿势倚靠在学生胸膛里战栗，小王子还没有射，炽热的粗硬的阴茎仍然硌在自己腰上，精神奕奕。少年人抚上他赤裸的胸膛，把掌心精液完全涂抹在这个人缺少锻炼而白的过分了的身体上，他还没有脱掉手套，肌肤上传来皮革特殊的触感，意外再次勾起了成年人的欲望。

 

（3）  
处在高潮后不应期的身体柔软无力，被亚历山大轻松搂抱着拢在了怀中，他把老师放倒下去，手指越过腹股沟，向埃尔梅罗二世下身更私密的地方摸去。  
体液尚未干透，高潮后的乳头和下体都更加敏感，皮具摩擦过阴茎柱身，少年揉搓他两个沉甸甸的囊袋，食指?在会阴上刮挠，疲软的性器还不能够在这样短暂的时间内再次抬头，但麻痒和快感确实再次开始堆积了。难以抑制的欲望从小腹攀援而上，埃尔梅罗二世浅浅地喘息着，眼帘耷拉着，好像半梦半醒，偶尔被学生拿不准力道的动作激出一点轻哼。  
亚历山大捏住老师一边乳头揉捏，同时亲吻着另一侧的那粒，成年人浅褐色的乳肉这时颜色深的多了，甚至因为充血而涨红，连乳晕都扩大了一圈。他揉弄对方柔软的乳肉，把挺起的乳头用拇指按进乳晕，再把它掐住了向外拉扯。  
“老师还是应该多锻炼啦。”  
少年忽然说。  
埃尔梅罗二世实在是太瘦了——相较之前侍候的男孩和女孩，或者亚历山大所见到的大多数人而言，这劳碌命军师都属于瘦弱的范畴。瘦地可以被他拦腰抱起来，好像力气也很小，总之十分让人担心。  
他咬住老师颜色浅淡的耳廓，用虎牙厮磨，口中的话语也变得有些模糊不清。  
“知道您又要说‘在下不是体力派’之类的话，不过倒不是为了那个——您太瘦弱的话我可不敢做到全套，如果把自己的军师在这种时候弄到昏过去，作为王也很丢面子。”  
“哈……不要小看我啊。”  
好像激起了对方难得一见的好胜心——那个人皱起了眉，好像置气一样，居然主动仰头，下拉亚历山大尚未散开的发辫索吻，小王子觉得好笑，但仍然低下头予取予求地回应，这人接吻手法笨拙的不行，主动权很快又回到了学生手里。亚历山大撬开他因为生疏而微合的齿列，舌头抵着牙龈一点点仔细地舔过去，老师的嘴巴好像是个意外的敏感点，他这样吻着，偶尔分心去照顾军师的下身，发现人刚刚发泄了的性器居然又半硬了。  
少年放开了再次被自己吮吻到窒息的成年人。  
“真的有这么喜欢？”  
亚历山大用自己的鼻尖去碰老师的：“仅仅是被玩弄嘴巴和乳头，就又对着我勃起了，老师真的这么喜欢我吗？”  
对方好像不大受得了他太过亲昵的动作，伸手要推开小王子，亚历山大咯咯笑起来，往后撤去打开了埃尔梅罗二世的双腿，男孩子轻轻拍了一巴掌在老师腰上，示意对方稍微抬起下身，接着将自己忍耐多时的阴茎抵了上去，用龟头摩蹭男人柔软的臀缝，把透明的前液涂抹在臀肉上。  
少年叼住手套边缘把它扯了下来，用两根手指打开了老师的唇。  
“唔——”  
被塞进了两个指头，即使动作并不算特别粗暴，他纯情过分的老师还是被吓到了。亚历山大用指头夹住他舌头撩拨玩弄了一会儿，接着屈起指头抠挖起来。如果和对方说“帮我舔湿”，说不定这人还要花半天功夫做心理?建设，倒不如自己直接弄来的快一些。  
因为险些呛着口水，埃尔梅罗二世眼圈微微发红，在少年肆无忌惮的动作里，过多的涎水被他的指头翻搅出来，汁水淋漓，让人忍不住起性。  
“因为最近侍候的都是女孩子，就没有特地准备香油之类的东西。没办法了，只能用这个将就一下。”  
亚历山大撤出手指，看到对方气喘吁吁的狼狈样子，便忍不住笑起来，露出了这个年纪的男孩子撒娇时都会露出的那种带点狡黠的表情：  
“所以说到底还是怪您……不过没关系，以后我会把老师操地湿透，一被弄就流水——我们慢慢来。”  
这当然是胡话了，男性的身体再如何开拓也不会湿润到那种地步，埃尔梅罗二世咬着牙，努力忽略被学生注视下体的羞耻感，把腰再挺起来一点。  
少年用拇指和无名指掰他开臀瓣，温柔地碰触肉穴，臣子毕竟和那些年纪偏小些的男宠不同，不会为讨好君主在事前就涂抹油脂，更没有男孩子一样淫糜艳情的浅粉色穴口。与其说埃尔梅罗二世寡淡，倒不如说他诱人之处并不在肉体。亚历山大会在老师授课间隙摆弄雪茄的时候忽然升起欲望，想把那双持刀的手握在手心，他还会想要在对方某些愣神的片刻吻上去，在无人的角落把老师压在墙壁上咬住他锁骨干他。  
把冷静自持的老师操到尖叫，失神地流着口水喘息，脸上都是自己溅上去的精渍。亚历山大在和自己未来的臣子相伴中产生的那些绮念到目前为止还无人知晓，埃尔梅罗二世是他某几次色情梦境里的秘密情人，而现在梦境要变成现实了。  
他用指腹揉弄老师穴口，抚平每一道褶皱，即使是借助了口水的润滑，亚历山大依然小心翼翼，把中指慢慢地推了进去。  
“呃——”  
被温热的指头入侵，埃尔梅罗二世把头偏过去躲开学生的目光，并不是非常疼痛，鼓胀感和空虚同时产生，他一边觉得“这是不是太过分了”，一边体会到了身体深处无法抑制的痒。  
指头在他身体里摸索着探的更深了，中途时而曲起，抠挖高热紧窄的肉壁，散乱的长发因为汗水而黏在脸上，生理性泪水分泌过多，眼前全然模糊，只有不断被发掘，不断被侵占的肉穴还在清晰反馈触感。  
亚历山大又加入了第二根手指，他勾动指节敲打老师过分紧绷的身体，弯下腰吻这人胸膛，尝到了一点薄薄的咸味。  
少年人忍得很艰难，军师是处子，开拓需要耐心，可自己的东西硬着，涨得很，靠近什么衣料磨一磨都是好的。老师却看破了他似的，咬牙挣扎着扭动了一下，抬手握住了学生存在感过分惊人的阴茎。  
“嘶——”  
小王子忍不住抽气，却又本能向老师掌心顶进去，对方害臊地更厉害了，鼻尖都晕出红色。人手指白皙好看，因为文书工作拇指指腹结了一层茧，五指张开又合拢，略有些生涩的动作起来，上下撸动柱身，硬质的茧子几次碰到亚历山大顶端马眼，磨出不少淫水。  
“——不要停。”  
亚历山大声线哑下去，在老师的套弄里他回报了粗暴不止十倍的动作，两根手指有力地抠挖肉穴，叉开成剪刀的手势扩张。埃尔梅罗二世没有想到这一遭，几乎被呛得咳嗽，他柱头上又黏湿起来，好像被学生用手指操弄这件事是个极大的刺激，前液不断滴下来，顺着肉柱往下流，划过会阴汇聚到穴口。  
手指的不断抽插把那些透明色浊液也带进了他身体里，小王子的动作引出黏腻水响，叫人忍不住腿软。成年人低声呜咽，在学生两次用力顶肏后忍不住叫出声来——人这次是真的难堪羞耻，他抬手遮住滚烫的面孔，眼眶里晃动的泪花打湿手背，破碎的呻吟一声一声从嘴角泄出去，放浪又淫靡。  
而亚历山大深深的吸了一口气。  
“老师咬的好紧，”他说：“好了，等下就喂你吃比手指还好的东西。”

(4)  
亚历山大的性器粗硬，他用力按住老师肩膀抵入一个头部，刁钻又坏心眼地慢吞吞凿进去。肉穴还湿着，又饥渴成那个样子，立刻缠上来把人绞紧了。埃尔梅罗二世发出带鼻音的抽泣，学生的东西在身子里涨地难受，他不自觉要挣扎着躲开，可亚历山大力气大的惊人，就着这个姿势把老师抱起来坐在了自己怀中。  
“哈——呃！”  
人往下一沉，因为重力阴茎被吃的更深了，埃尔梅罗二世把额头磕在小王子肩上，又因为肉棒磨在了某个要命的地方而骤然哆嗦，仰头狠狠叫出声来。他立刻要伸手去捂自己的嘴，亚历山大眼疾手快，先一步反剪他胳膊，将老师双手固定在后腰上。  
“叫出来，”亚历山大挺腰，军师底下那张嘴又紧又会吸，无师自通一样热情伺候着，他兴致也因此更高了：“我想听。”  
“不……呃！不行……唔！”  
被禁锢住双手侵犯，学生的肉棍狠狠顶上来，埃尔梅罗二世给操的肠肉酥软，这感觉就像是骑在马背上颠簸，顺着小王子挺腰的节奏被撞地一次比一次深。他紧闭双眼，爽地眼泪直流，泪珠顺着下颌掉落，滴在胸口，爬出一条湿漉漉的水痕。并不是这个人不想睁开眼睛，而是根本不敢。再次抬头的阴茎就拍在少年结实的小腹上，双腿大开着挂在亚历山大臂弯，姿势太羞耻，埃尔梅罗二世泪眼婆娑，咬着唇吸鼻子，想把眼泪逼回去。  
这样的动作连抵抗都算不上，在亚历山大眼里不过是另一种意味的顺从罢了，他将老师的拒绝理解为害羞，不禁发狠动了两下，磨到了刚才害对方浪叫出声的地方。  
“是还没把老师操舒服吗？”  
菇头重重碾在肉壁上，又拧过半圈，埃尔梅罗二世顿时软倒，嗓子里溢出无法控制的呻吟。亚历山大把人摁下去，于是结合的更深了，囊带一次次拍打在穴口，那张小嘴卖力吮吻，要把少年榨出精来。  
“哈……嗯……亚历山大，亚历山大……别弄了，好疼——呃！”  
老师的呻吟最后几乎成了求饶，但那不该是痛——埃尔梅罗二世被旺盛的情欲激的一阵接一阵腿软，过多无法下咽的涎水从嘴角流下来，乳尖又红又肿，分明是爽的失神。  
“撒谎。”  
亚历山大咬住他一边乳头，吮出啧啧水响。他把老师的乳肉叼起来拉长，同时将人重新放倒在绒毯上，深深地挺腰操进去，又用慢到磨人的速度全部抽出来，肉柱上经络剐蹭内壁，使甬道深处生出了难言的痒。整根性器都抽了出去，鼓胀的龟头脱离穴口时发出“啵”的一声水响，穴口努力收紧了挽留，一张一合的模样很是诱人。  
小王子安抚性的亲了老师的眼皮，接着把人翻过来，面朝下压在毯子里。他仍然牢牢按住埃尔梅罗二世双手，将它们扣在这人头顶。老师徒劳地挺动腰肢，那具苍白的身子在情事里变了样子，从脊背到尾骨的地方全都染上了薄红色。亚历山大把阴茎抵在老师背上，顺着脊梁慢慢向下磨蹭，前液一股股地吐出来，让对方沾着汗的身体更加湿黏。  
“不是的，不要……”  
对方把头闷在绒毯里，那声音听着沙哑的有些失真，而亚历山大则觉得这个人真是太可爱了。  
“如果很痛的话，那我不进去了。”  
他好声好气地赔礼道歉，性器却发狠戳在埃尔梅罗二世股沟，臀瓣被挤开，菇头从尾椎滑到会阴，淫水和肉体粘连着啪啪作响。  
“唔——”  
学生是好脾气地放过了他，可埃尔梅罗二世自己又突然的反悔。股间又湿又滑，穴口被剐蹭时酥麻感像电流一样直窜上来，穴心隐隐约约痒着，得要个什么东西伸进去弄一弄才好。他双腿分开了跪在那里，忍不住的哆嗦。性器抽离以后被打开的地方一时间还无法合拢，徒劳地张阖着，好像在吞吃什么。  
亚历山大这套欲情故纵的把戏到底还是用对了，老师好像又要去咬下唇，他察觉出这意图，把指头卡进人嘴里翻搅。拇指和无名指用作固定，卡在对方下颌上，留下了鲜红的指印。  
“痛的话多少会有一点，毕竟是第一次，但老师害怕的不是痛吧？”少年俯身下去，把埃尔梅罗二世压在下面，从背后贴紧了成年人，鼻尖碰在烧红的耳廓上。他舔了一下那个地方，空余的另一只手拇指摁住老师因为瘦削而非常明显的腰窝，再次撞进对方身体里。  
埃尔梅罗二世惊叫出声，腰肢惯性挺动，方才被冷落的了肉穴急不可耐地裹上来，学生顶着他发痒的地方，前液不断分泌，抽插时带出噗嗤噗嗤的水响。身体先脑子一步适应了粗暴的操弄，开始的干涩和疼痛逐步给快感让道，亚历山大顶在他敏感点上反复地磨，第一次射的时候狠狠灌了人一肚子精液。  
他的老师已经累地一句话都说不出来了，被内射的时候徒劳张着嘴喘息，不多时就腿软摔在学生怀里。亚历山大抱起他左腿膝盖从侧面操进去，乳白色精液被肉棒带出来，因为不断抽插被打成了一圈细密的泡沫。  
被折腾着又射了一次，埃尔梅罗二世实在是遭不住了，就着被操的那个姿势昏睡了过去。  
——  
人再醒过来的时候日光已经透过帐子了，显然天色不早。学生并不在身侧，衬衣好端端扣着，双腿间似乎也未过分黏腻，兴许是对方做完以后帮他简单清理过一次。埃尔梅罗二世试着把身子支起来，同时清了一下嗓子，昨天晚上叫的太过了，现在还沙哑着，干涩的厉害。帐子外面有人影摇晃，可能是什么侍候走过，接着一阵响动，有人钻了进来。  
“——哎呀，您醒了。”  
亚历山大好像刚从训练场之类地方回来，鼻尖上还挂着一层薄薄的汗，他笑嘻嘻地走过来，盘腿坐下，很是熟稔地蹭到老师身上，好像他们早就是这样亲密的关系了一样。埃尔梅罗二世下身还赤裸着，总归觉得不好，想要伸手推开小王子，却被抓住手腕带过去强吻。  
他唯一端正扣好的那件衬衫在学生的上下其手里被揉皱了，亚历山大肆无忌惮，伸手拉开了老师的双腿。  
“——不行，松手！”  
在欲望还没有彻底点燃身体之前，做老师的立刻出言拒绝，日上三竿，尽管军师不必上训练场操演，和君主窝在军帐里做这种事也太过分了。可学生置若罔闻，已经用两个指头抠开了昨夜使用过度的那个地方。  
“老师射了两次，”  
他耐心地拨弄穴口嫩肉，直把老师弄地在自己怀里蜷成一团，好像在说什么稀疏平常的事：“应该还是喜欢的吧——咦？那个东西去哪里了……”  
“什么……！？”  
少年空余的那只手从衣物下摆的袋子里拿出一个什么事物——埃尔梅罗二世脑海里警铃大作，一时间从王臂弯里挣扎着脱出来，只是学生眼疾手快，扣住他脚踝又把人抱了回来。  
“别害怕，不会拖着您做的——找到啦，这个这个。”  
“那位王的客卿送了我这个，说是世界树的种子，好像很珍贵。”  
表面不平的东西被塞进来，军师在他怀里长长的屏息，一夜充分扩张后还未合拢的肉穴小口吮吸，慢慢把它吞了下去。小王子拨开人脸上乱发，温温柔柔地笑：  
“这个就是我和老师的秘密了哦。”  
埃尔梅罗二世明白了他的意思，君主的赏赐不能随意取出，今夜里他还要回到王的军帐里承欢。学生的胃口太大了，他想要的是一段长久的，隐秘的关系，是建立在军师和王师之上更为绮丽的东西，而自己无法拒绝。  
“什么世界树之种……”  
穴肉被硬质果壳磨着，凸起的棱刮蹭到敏感处，军师红了眼眶，想到还要带着这件东西一整天，人就气不打一处来，半晌后扶着腰咬牙切齿啐了一声。  
“就是个核桃而已。”


End file.
